


His God

by imperialPianist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialPianist/pseuds/imperialPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English has been admiring his god from afar for far to long. But when he is attacked at his nightly job, does it provide a chance for more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. his god, chapter one

Jake stood at the bar looking past the dancing crowd; if you could even call it that. It was graceful, yes, but it was a mass of bodies all grinding in time to the music produced by the DJ on stage. Every night Jake came to his job as a bartender at club Skaia, and every night he got to see HIM, his own personal God. Try as he might he couldn't stop the wild fantasies that played in his head each time he saw the God. The slow rhythmic pulse that pounded in time to his heart, the clash of the music that spilled from the turntables at the slender hands of that God. Each song was it's own adventure, and one alone could bring him to Cloud Nine and back. He slumped longingly from his position behind the bar counter, lost in his thoughts.If only he could get dirk to notice him, just make eye contact once. Maybe it would be true love. Just maybe.  
A loud crack was heard from across the bar as Jake felt a cold glass shatter against his face.  
" I said, busboy, GET ME ANOTHER DRINK! " Jake looked up, a little dizzy from the unexpected blow. He was greeted with the unpleasant sight of what looked like a monkey crossed with a fish, with a pair of long braided rat-tails that almost reached the grimy floor. She had on too much jewelry and even the air around her seemed to cringe away.  
" Sorry M'am, I'll get that for you." Jake grabbed another glass from behind the counter,and turned to fill it up, trying to keep his temper. this was a normal customer and one from a ' higher ' social class. And, because of that, she seemed to think she owned everyone-- and thing. The girl shook her head,   
" Stupid work staff. They just don't make 'em like they used to. Nowadays you're lucky if they'll even bow, The Scum." She gave a wicked grin and spit, the shot aimed directly at the back of Jake's head. Unfortunately, the raven haired male had been to slow to react and was greeted with the feel of cool and slimy saliva run down the back of his neck. Dammit that was the Last Straw. Jake spun around, gun at the ready, about to shoot the bitches head off. when he noticed the music had stopped, and there, with a hand on her braid, and a kattana at her throat, the rest of the club watching behind him in shock, was his god. Dirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake stared at the ironic orange anime shades, constructing his view of the tall blond's face. The shades were glinting in the dull light of the club, highlighting the sharp curves of the Strider's face, the smooth jawline down to his neck and the perfectly toned shoulder... damn. Jake felt his face turn red as dirk leaned his head down to whisper in the girls ear, causing the muscles under his skin to ripple and gleam. Jake stared past the barrel of his gun, glaring as the girl gave as shaken nod and yelp to whatever dirk had said. Too soon a slashing sound rung through the air, the sound of that infamous katana ripping through the atmosphere, leaving it's resting place of underneath the " fish monkey-girl's" chin. The girl fell to the ground gasping for air. Within less than a minute she ran out of the club, closely followed by her stupid posse of overly dressed pricks. Jake slowly lowered his gun as he watched dirk's face, staring intently for any sign of emotion, even though in his heart he knew it was unlikely that the blond would show anything past the mask of passive. Dirk's loud, commanding and deep voice rang through the crowd, now stilled and silent.

" Alright. Club's closed. Out. Now ."

His voice echoed, slicing through the air easily like a knife to melted butter. The people who hadn't left at the sight of Jake's loaded gun exited the club quickly as possible. Through the mob of rushing people, who were scurrying to get out and avoid risking the wrath of the muscled blond, Jake somehow managed to lose sight of the tan god with the anime shades. Sighing, he raised a hand to the back of his head, wiping away some of the saliva stuck in his raven hair. Jake gave up trying to find the spikey haired Strider and decided to work on a way of getting the girl's D.N.A. out of his hair. He put the gun back into it's permanent spot near his hip and in it's holster as he walked to the club bathrooms. 

He was in the middle of washing his head in the sink when he felt a hand on his shoulder, strong and comforting. " hey bro... you O.K. ? " Jake shot up, knocking into dirk and sending them both stumbling back a bit, Jake crashing into the god and sending those ironic shades crashing to the ground in almost a slow motion dramatic fall. Jake did his best to keep a small gasp from escaping his lips as glistening orange eyes stared down at him, each orb a deep pool of emotions, all competing for space, swimming past in the stunning color, there one second and gone the next as it was replaced almost instantly by another, just as complex and just as ravishing look. Jake could almost see the thoughts running through the Strider's head, as if there were shinning gears all clicking away, forming thoughts to bold to be said out loud, all piled on top of each other as they were kept under lock and key form the rest of the world. and, in that moment, Jake wanted nothing more than to set dirk free from the imprisonment of his own mind. Feeling a more animistic, adventurous side take over, Jake left all thoughts of control or decency behind as he smashed his lips's into Dirk's, kissing him with a deep, hot, and heavy rough passion, mind playing a montage of " fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, life's been crazy but, im gonna try to finish this one up in the third chapter, maybe fourth, and work on all my other ones!! as always, please review and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright readers, you deserve a bit of an explanation here. First, i AM pumkinLover on FanFiction.net. i am switching over for a few reason. one, i can navigate this site better. two, i think more people use this now than ff. three, i am so so so sorry for disappearing for two years. one of the other stories ( Night Circus [ which will not be posted] ) was a story meant for my friends and held a lot of inside jokes. i was persuaded by my awesome beta to post it, and i did. well.. the first review i got in simple terms.. wasn't very nice. i hold no grudge against the person who wrote it, in fact it made me a stronger person. but my confidence did get knocked down so i decided to vanish. finally my beta persuaded me to look at the reviews left on them again, and i was so surprised to see that people actually liked what i had wrote! so, here i am again. i will be posting another chapter to ' His god ' very soon i promise, and i still love reviews and notes. but, a word to all the people who review. if you have a comment please put it in a nice way. feel free to criticize every thing from technical things to how we portray the characters, but please don't criticize HOW we write. it's like telling an artist how you hate the way they hold their brush, or telling a musician that you hate the feeling they put into their music. it's an opinion. so, thank you for sticking with my rant, and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. as always, review! If you have any suggestions for pairing put them in your review and you might just get a special story from me ;)


End file.
